Fahari (Friendly’s Character)
:"So, that didn't really work out like I thought it would . . . but I have a much better idea now!" :―Fahari Fahari is a lioness and a member of the Moyo Hodari Pride. Appearance Fahari is a thin lioness with a dark golden coat and creamy golden fur on her muzzle, paws, and underbelly. She has a rosy brown nose and light tan eyes. The tuft that completes her tail is long, sleek, and several shades dark than her fur. She has somewhat sharp facial features, powerful hindquarters, and gently rounded ears. Her tail tapers more than usual, and her paws are small and nimble. Her slim frame is partially hidden by her thick, well-groomed pelt, and there is something graceful about the way she carries herself. She has sharp, creamy white claws. Personality Fahari is a spontaneous lioness who works hard to serve her ruler. She makes rash decisions, and will often make even more impulsive choices to make up for them, like failing a hunt because she chose to take a shortcut that led to a barren desert and then trying to fix her mistake by trying to bring down a bull elephant. She can be quite charming and persuasive if she wants to, but doesn't usually do it deliberately. In a dangerous situation she can be relied on for her honorable and skilled fighting tactics. She is well-known for her convictions about Maisha Urari, as she determinedly makes sure that none of her actions will upset the balance. When Hodari was alive, she had a soft spot for him, though she respected his partner Kubali. She did her best do make her happy, and when she made mistakes, Hodari could never help but forgive her due to the sincere apologies and pleading eyes she gave him. History Early Life Fahari was born and raised in the pride. As a cub, she got into a lot of trouble by making foolish decisions and trying to impress the king, often getting Magharibi into trouble as well. She was even worse as an adolescent. When she matured, she showed some improvement, and spent time learning how to fight well so she could defend her pride. Strength of Heart Fahari, Ekundu, and Badilifu return from a hunt with a wildebeest. Hodari asks why they are late in coming back, and the lionesses explain that Fahari was kicked in the head. Hodari notes that she appears unsteady as Kumbufu approaches Fahari in order to examine her. Kumbufu guides Fahari to a soft area of grass and instructs her to lie down. Fahari obeys, and Kumbufu uses her paw to move Fahari's fur so she can view the injury. Later on, Fahari is paired with Nulivu in order to search for a rogue. The rogue, Kingiza, turns out to be accompanied by three cubs, who return to the pride with him. That night, the cubs approach Kingiza, and Fahari asks why they don't sleep with the other cubs. Kingiza replies that he would like them to stay with him, and Fahari nods. The next day, the lionesses hunt again. Fahari brings back a rat, which she scored after agreeing to come along with Badilifu while the others hunted kudu. When Hodari is about to start a pride meeting, Fahari spontaneously inquires as to whether he has selected an heir. Hodari replies that he has not. Category:Lionesses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hunters Category:Friendly's Content Category:Lions Category:Adults Category:Drylanders Category:Siblings Category:Aunts